Richard Skuthorpe (c1791-1880)
}} Richard Sculthorpe - convict on the General Hewitt in 1814 Richard was sentenced to transportation for life at the Suffolk Assizes on 24 March 1813. Richard's surname was spelt in various ways before it became Skuthorpe. Richard's 1st wife Eleanor Irwin nee Connor Richard's 1st wife was Eleanor Connor born about 1791 in Cork, Ireland. She was also known as Honor and Ellen. Ellen, as she was known as during her mariage to Richard, had "come free" to the Colony of New South Wales as Eleanor Irwin on 14 August 1809 aboard the Boyd. On the same ship was her convict husband Ormsby Irwin. Ormsby Irwin had been transported for life in Cork, Ireland in April 1806. Ellen gave birth to her 1st child, William Irwin, on board the Boyd on 6 August 1809, 6 days before the ship arrived in Port Jackson (Sydney). This child was baptised on 27 August 1809 in Sydney. Before 2 years had passed Ormsby Irwin owned 2 houses in Sydney, one at 24 Kent Street and the other at 18 Pitt Street. For a convict under sentence to own property like this was very unusual, and also shows that he somehow had access to funds. In August 1811 they were living at the 1st address and had the 2nd property up for sale. This 2nd house was described in the advertisement in the Sydney Gazette as: ...a good brick-built house and shop with Bake-house, oven, fine garden, excellent well, and charming situation, being No.18 Pitt Street, universally admired and known as the late residence of Mr. Benjamin Coleman. Terms of accommodation in the mode of payment will be listened to with attention by Ormsby Irwin, the present owner, 24 Kent-street. Ellen gave birth to her 2nd child, Catherine Irwin, on 2 August 1812. Catherine was baptised on 23 August 1812 at St Phillips Anglican Church in Sydney. Then in June 1814, when her son William was 4 years old, and her daughter Catherine was 1 year old, Ellen, together with her husband Ormsby, was convicted of the manslaughter of Sgt. Robert Morrow, an officer in the NSW Corps. The Sydney Gazette of 28 May 1814 had carried the following story: On Wednesday last by direction of William Lewin Esq., Coroner, an Inquest was convened in Sydney on the body of Sgt. Robert Murray (sic) of the 73rd Regiment who had met with his death in an affray that took place at a house in York-street on Thursday the 17th inst., from the hurts in which the deceased lingered till the Wednesday following -- After a long and minute investigation of the case a verdict of Wilful Murder was returned against Ormsby and Mary (sic) Irwin who were accordingly committed to the County Prison to await their trial at the next Court of Criminal Jurisdiction. The evidence given at the trial, an account of which appeared in the Sydney Gazette on the 25 June 1814, was that Sgt. Morrow had died from injuries received in a drunken taven brawl that lasted about 20 minutes and that had been begun by Ellen. Ellen had attacked Sgt. Morrow de-facto Honor Fahie, Sgt. Morrow had gone to the assistance ofnhos de-facto, and then Ormsby Irwin had gone to the assistance of his wife Ellen. The court decided that Ellen and Ormsby were not guilty of murder but were guilty of manslaughter. Both received 2 year sentences: Ellen to serve her time in gaol (jail) at Parramatta, and her husband Ormsby to serve his time at hard-labour in Newcastle. As a consequence the Sydney Gazette of 1 July 1814 then carried an advertisement for the same of 24 Kent Street, the property of Ormsby Irwin. Prompt payment will be required. Ellen's 1st husband Ormsby Irwin proceeded to Newcastle aboard the Endeavor in July 1816. Their children were also sent to Newcastle and their children were enrolled in school there that was formed on 5 may 1816 for "the poor children of that Settlement". Ormsby returned to Sydney 2 years later after completing his sentence in August 1816 aboard the Lady Nelson. On his return to Sydney he had been made "Overseer in the Town Gang". He was reunited with his 2 children, William and Catherine, and in September asked that his children be "victualled from the Government Stores". In his memorial (petition) he stated that he had "two helpless children who (thro unforseen misfortune and the '''unnatural conduct' of their other parent) are now dragging on a miserable existance having no earthly means of support but a part of petitioner's ration."'' Then in December 1816 Ormsby Irwin was sent aboard the Kangaroo with his 2 children to Hobart, Tasmania. In Hobart his behaviour was exemplary. In January 1817 Ormsby was appointed Overseer of the Public Gangs in the Settlement of Hobart. This appointment was made by Lieutenant-Governor Molle at the recommendation of the Governor Macquarie in Sydney, and paid a salary of 25 pounds per annum. In April 1817 Ormsby arrested and brought in 2 escaped convicts. For this he received a reward of 3 Gunineas at the command of Lieutenant-Governor Molle. In Jul 1817 Ormsby was appointed by Lieutenant-Governor Molle to be a Gunner and Signal Man. On 7 August 1821 Ormsby received an Absolute Pardon. Ormsby then died after 1828 in Tasmania. Ellen's son William married in New Norfolk, Tasmania in 1836, and her daughter Catherine married in 1828 in Sorrell, tasmania before having a large family and dying in Sorrel in 1878. What then had happened to Ellen? What had been the "unnatural conduct" that her 1st husband had accused her of, why had she not travelled to Tasmania with her family, and how was she able to remarry in 1818 when her 1st husband Ormsby was still alive? On 22 August 1815, whilst in gaol (jail) in Parramatta, Ellen had given birth to another daughter. The father of this child was William Brandy from the Fortune 2, a member of the Gaol (Jail) gang. This daughter was baptised at St Johns Anglican Church at Parramatta on 29 October 1815. The entry in the registry reads "Mary Broady or Irwin, daughter of William Broady (sic) and Eleanor Hurwin (sic)". This then was the "unnatural conduct" which Ormsby accused Ellen of. He rejected both his wife and her new child. Ellen was released from prison in June 1816 after completing her sentence. She soon met Richard Skuthorpe and began living as his de-facto, as their first child was born at Richmond on 20 October 1817, and subsequently baptised as "the son of Richard and Honor Skuthorp".